Mininirri's Story
by AwesomeEyes2
Summary: Hello, I live in the Hyuuga compound with my brothers and step-sister. My name is Mininirri no Uchiga. Im a cross between clans...rival ones at that. Welcome to my clan....I mean clans. OCC/Kiba
1. Chapter 1

Eyes: Im writing this story for one of my readers, Mininirri. Lol, look at all those 'i's'. So i hope you enjoy it and im sorry for my bad spelling. Oh and I dont own anything but some of the plot. R&R

!!

"M-Mininirri-san. Father s-says it t-time to wake u-up." a quite voice woke my from my deep slumber. "Its time f-for breakfast."

I openned my eyes only to see my step-sister, Hinata. I groan, "I hate waking up." But I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and let my feet totch the cold floor under me.

Hinata giggled a little. "Mininirri-san, F-Father would n-not like you-your hair in th-that way."

I look over at my mirior, and winced. My black hair with purple tips was everywhere and it was hanging in my 'oh so brown eyes' that looked black if you looked wrong. I looked stupid and coming from a clan like mine that was disgraceful.

After running a brush through my hair and gotten dressed, I walked with Hinata toward our family dinning room.

When we walked in, my father, Hyuuga Hiashi, looked up and with his blank face motioned for us to sit in our asigned sits. I was on the right side of my Father and across from me was my full blood brother, Neji no Uchiga. Beside him was my other step-sister, Hanibii Hyuuga. I looked to my left, were Hinata sat and her mother and my step-mother, Hana Hyuuga sat at the other end of the table.

With as much grace as a Hyuuga movement can be, my father put a rise ball on his plate, and motioned Neji and I to do the same.

After everyone was dished up, father turned toward Neji, "So are you going to visit your mother today after training, Neji-san?"

Neji's eyes flickered to me, and saw the pleading in them. "I was going to ask you after breakfast, father. May I? It is her birthday." Neji asked and I was a little mad that he didn't ask for my. Father had a weak spot for Neji. After all, Neji was his pride and joy.

"I think that that would be a great idea." Father said, but didn't sound like he did.

"Um..do you think that I may go too, father?" I asked keeping my eyes in my food. I had no weak spot with my father. Neji got everything and I was always locked up. Always.

As I was expecting, "I think it best if you stayed and train with your step-mother or me or when your older brother when he gets home." My father said and turned to Hanibii to ask what she was doing today.

I was livid. I mean, I love my father, but seriously. I needed a mother. My REAL mother. Mikoto Uchiha.

!!

Ok I know it short. But i thought that i would make this a chapter thing. and i hope to get all my other stories done. But im moving to BC. so i dont knwo when i'll update. so yeah. i love you!! thanks for reading, please review. thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter! lovey dovey! i wish i could update my other ones like this. lol i hope you enjoy! love love! oh and this is in the shippuuden series.

Let me tell you, being a cross between to clans isn't easy. But being a cross between rival clans is harder then hell. Especially if both clans are vary secrative. Not wanting the secrets of there eyes to be, for lack of a better word, known. Uchiha and Hyuuga. Hince my name, Mininirri no Uchiga.

So, anyways, my brothers and I are always on high alert. Which is probably why my father hates when I go out, afriad that I would be attacked and not able to protect myself or the family secrets. But I swear, he would want me to get attacked instead of Neji or Itachi, my other brother.

I felt sad as a sat with my family at the breakfast table. I couldn't shake the feeling even while I waited with Hinata for her team to show up.

"I'm sorry you couldn't go and see your mother today, Mininirri-san." Hinata said, feeling my sad aura. "I think you should go see your real mother every now and then, especially on her birthday."

I sighed, "Thanks Hinata. I wish the same thing." I said, then felt annoyed, "And would you please stop calling me 'Mininirri-san'? It makes me feel old."

Hinata giggled, "If you want. So, do you know when your brother will be home." she asked.

I wondered if she was asking about Neji or Itachi. I just went with a answer for the a phrase that would answer for both, "I don't know." I said and looked up at the sky above us. "I hope its soon."

I was pulled out of her gaze when something wet licked her. I looked to see a huge dog with his face close to me, just staring. I strated stareing right back. Suddenly the dog licked my again, leaving a path of drool.

"Sick." I said with a laugh, I didn't really think it was that gross.

Hinata's small giggle was heard, "This is Akamaru." Hinata introduced, "He's Kiba's dog."

I nodding, not looking away from the Akamaru. I smiled at the dog and said, "I've heard alot about you Akamaru, my name is Mininirri."

Akamaru barked, making the both Hinata and me pressent laugh.

Suddenly, a brown haired boy with soft brown eyes, and red up-side-down triangles on his cheeks, was infront of Hinata with a knife at her neck. Smiling?

I didn't have time to think, my protection mode turned on.

I jumped up at grabbed the boy by the arm that was holding the knife and heved him a good 20 feet away, then went into the Hyuuga/Uchiha fighting stance. If this guy wanted to hurt Hinata, he'd have to go through me, and I was going to make it very, very hard for him to do that.

I was about to attack the bog boy, when I felt a hand on my arm. Hinata was pulling on my arm.

" No, Mininirri-san, thats Kiba. He was on my team when I was younger. Don't hurt him!" Hinata cried, as she ran to Kiba's side, where he was on his butt, looking at me. I just glared back.

"Kiba are you alright?" Hinata asked, worried for her friend.

Kiba looked away from me and said, "Holy hell that was weird."

As I watched Kiba and Hinata talk, I didn't notice Akamaru was behind me untell I felt something tug at my shirt. I looked down and the dogs head was by my hand. I knelt down to come eye to eye with him and smiled. I liked this dog. So, I started petting him. I guess he liked that, 'cuase his tail was wagging in very fast motion. I started laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

OK, here is the third chapter. i hope you enjoy! sorry for the wait. I love you!

3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3

As I sat there with the over-sized dog. I noticed a chakra approch. I didn't knwo this chakra so, faster then an eye could follow, I was beside Hinata.

"There is a strange chakra coming this way. Please stand behind me Hinata." I said as I placed a hand on her sholder.

Hinata was silent a moment, feeling for the chakra. Then she smiled, and her cheeks burned a shade of red. "That is Shino's chakra. He's a old teammate also. Please do not hurt him."

It seemed pretty strange watching Hinata show that much emotion. I've only ever seen her do that once before, and that was when a boy called Naruto ran into her.

Literally. It knocked her right over. Thats not the only reason I remember that day. Thats the day I got in so much trouble for letting something happen to Hinata. Truth is, Hinata had told me about her crush on Naruto and I saw the whole thing was going to happen. You know, when of those "accidents".

I chuckled a little. "I wont, thanks for the heads up." I said, then turned my attention to the Kiba boy. "I'm sorry Kiba-san. I thought you were putting Hinata's life in danger. Please, forgive me?" I asked with a bow, then straightened. "But if you do anything like that again, Hinata could not hold me back." I ended with a sweet smile.

Kiba looked a little shocked. "Um...sorry?" He said, while scratching the back of his head. A small smile of his own.

I found myself staring at his perfect smile. With little fangs that i would love to feel littlely biting my bottom lip.....WHAT THE HELL!

I shook my head, where did that come from. I dont even know this kid.

But my Lord, he didn't look like a kid. What, with the tight muscules I could see under his almost skin tight shirt. I wanted to stroke his chest, and abs, and-

'Stop it!' I told myself. Man I felt like screaming it.

I tried distracting myself with the slowly approching chakra. Shino's chakra felt weird. I turned so my body was facing the direction Shino was coming.

My body attomatically went into the Huuyga/Uchiha stance and I turned on my Byshargon (Byakuugon[sp?] and Sharingon[sp?]). Believe it or not, hes chakra was fuzz. Like when you turn on your TV, and you dont have a signal so your TV's all mest. Well, thats what Shino's chakra looked like.

I turned off my blood limit and straightned.

"Hinata, Shino has a weird chakra." I said, turning toward Hinata with a questioning look. "Why is that? Have you seen it?"

Hinata smiled. "Its his bugs." Hinata said, but saw the confused look on my face and continued, "He is an Aburame. That means his blood line is controling bugs."

"Its kinda gross if you ask me." Kiba said, Akamaru was beside him now. Kiba bent and to pet him. "Having all those bugs in your body, crawling around." He shivered.

I giggled, "That would be weird, but I think having bugs at your control would be pretty cool." I said, looking at Kiba.

Wrong thing to do. Bad thought flooded back to me and I could feel blood almost at my cheeks.

I turned, wanting no on to see my face, but came face to face with Shino. I staggered back, startaled.

"Hinata, who is this?" A voice under the coat asked.

Hinata, trying to hide a giggle, said, "This is my step-sister, Mininirri no Uchiga. Mininirri this is Shino Aburame."

Recovering from my shock, I folded my hands infront of me and bowed. "Its nice to meat you Shino-san. I've heard alot about you."

Shino bowed in return, "Nice to meat you too, though I have not heard much about you."

"Hinata is not aloud to talk about me." I said. "Its against my fathers wishes."

Reseaving a confused look from Kiba and, I think Shino. I just shurgged.

But then I felt a very fermilur chakra fastly approching. Swirling around, I watched as my brother, Itachi came blowing around the corner with about thirty-two girls on his heels.

I laughed, then turned to Hinata, "If you'll excuse me, I have to save my brother from his fan girls."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thought you'd like a little update! Hope you enjoy!

44$$4$4$4$4$4$4$4$4$

_**KIBA'S POV**_

It was a weird thing, her laughter. The thing that held me spell bond as I watched her run to her brothers rescue. The way she ran and then stopped infront of that group of girls that would have crushed her, I`m sure, if she wasn`t Itachi`s sister.

``So...`` I heard her say, ``When did Itachi get back?`` She asked the girls. ``Five, maybe six minutes ago?``

``For your information, ``Said a girl that looked all snob, no respect. ``It was four minutes ago``

Ì heard the sound of her laughter once again and the sound was so pure that it made me want to hear it all the time and just enjo- This is when I ask my self the W.I.W.W.M.? question. You ready?

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME????

I was acting like a poet...and I don`t even like poetry.

How could she get under me skin so quickly? This day wasn`t turning out like I thought it would.

``WOW, impressive. The last group of girls found him in....What was it again Itachi? Seven minutes? Thats what I thought.`` Mininirri said looking at the `leader` of the group.

``Then I guess we broke a new record and deserve a prize. I`ll take Itachi-kun, thank you very much.`` She said all attitude. I wanted to laugh at the way she bobbed her head when she said her last words.

``But,`` Mininirri said, putting up a finger. ``No-one has ever passed me to get to my brother.`` She smiled broadly. ``If you beat me in that department then you can put your hand on Itachi`s...chest. Good enough?``

Itachi seemed to relax as the words left her mouth. Either he was glad the it was only his chest they were going to be touching or that, like he sister had said, no-one was going to get past her.

I was getting a little excited to see how this...`Fight` was going to go.

But my mission partners had other plans.

``Kiba, we have to be at the gates in a few minutes so that we can meet up with the other team`` Shino said breaking into my attention.

``Oh, right.`` I said as I looked back once more to see Mininirri punch some unlucky girl in the nose.

_**MININIRRI`S POV. **_

It was funny sometimes that I came to my brothers rescue. As I finished off the last girl, I turned and ran into his open arms.

"Your just lucky Im your sister." I said to him as he let go of me. "How was your mission?"

Itachi smiled that smile that was only for me, "It was long."

"No? Really?" I said in sarcasm.

Itachi's smile turned into a frown, "It was too long. I swear you've grown two inches." He put his hand on my head and measured me to his shoulder. "Yup, you have grown."

I rolled my eyes at him, then something came to mind.

"You made it back for mom's birthday." I said with a smile.

He smiled back and began to walk toward the doors to the gate. "So what is the little princess wearing?" He asked me when he reached the gate.

I growled at him. I hate it when he called me "little" and "princess".

"For you information, this 'little princess' will not be going to her mothers birthday party because her father is a very stubborn person who doesn't love her." I said and crossed my arms.

Itachi stood beside me and scowled. "You will be going to that party." He said it with so much confidence that I believed him for half a second.

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked him, wanting so much to know how he got our father to go anything.

Itachi smiled at me, "Thats a secret." He said tapping the side of his nose.

I glared at him. "I'll find out one day. I will."

His smile only brightened, "Thats what I'm hoping for." Then he disappeared to go and see our father.

I glared at the spot he once was.

_'Ugh!' _I thought to myself, _'I hate it when he does that!'_

"Um, excuse me?" A voice said from behind me at the gate.

I turned around to see a pink hair girl with beautiful green eyes looking at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked. She was probably another fan girl, gosh I hated them.

The girl smiled, "You must be Mininirri no Uchiga, Im Sakura Haruno." she said holding out her hand for me to shake.

I didn't take her hand, "Did you need something?" I asked. I usually wasn't this mean, but Itachi had just ticked me off.

Surprisingly, she laughed. "You diffenetly are Neji's sister. I'm his girlfriend."

Wh-what? Neji and a girl? Neji liked girls? No, girls liked Neji?

Sakura must have seen my shocked expression, for she smiled understandingly. "I know. It's a big shocker. I don't know why he didn't tell you." Sakura said with a confused face, "From what he tells me, you two are really close."

I couldn't talk. A girl liked Neji?

The girl must have become uncomfortable with me staring at her because she shifted. "Do you know if Neji is here?" She asked.

I finally got my mouth to do what I wanted. "Um, I think so. Would you like to come in and wait in the lobby while I find him?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Sure, that would be nice." She said as she walked through the open gate.

This was weird....too weird.

"Are you sure you have the right Neji?" I asked not believing it.

Sakura looked at me with an amused look, "If his name is Neji no Uchiga, then yes, I'm sure its the right Neji."

Still...to weird. I shook it off.

"Sorry." I said suddenly.

Sakura looked at me in confusion.

"For back there." I tilted my head the way we had just come. "My other brother got me in a bad mood. I meant to offence."

Sakura laughed, "It takes alot more then that to offended me."

I smiled at her. She seemed kinda cool.

"So, what do you do, Sakura?" I asked as we sat down in the lobby. Neji had been called for and so had the tea.

"I'm apprentice for the Hokage and working as an active med-nin." She said, blowing on the tea that just arrived.

"Isn't hard? Working for the Hokage, I mean." I asked, a little surprised. She was small, not what I thought the Hokage would choose.

Sakura smiled at me from over her cup, "Yes. I wont lie. Its very hard. She works you till you drop and then some.``Sakura said, taking a sip of her tea. ``But its all worth it in the end.``

``Why did you do it?`` I asked, I seemed to be full of questions now.

She frowned, ``My team mate, Uchiha Sasuke. I believe he`s your step-brother.``

``Yes.``

``He always says that I`m weak and that I`m just getting in the way. So, when he went on a training mission, I did a little training of my own. Tsunade trained me. When your step-brother came home, I challenged him to a little spar. You should have seen the look on his face when I smashed a crater the size of his house. I didn`t win. But I didn`t lose either. It was a tie.`` She finished off, taking another sip of her tea.

I stared at her.

``Thats how I got Neji`s attention. Believe me, at first I didn`t want it. I just wanted to impress `my Sasuke-kun`. I was a pretty annoying that I had got a guys attention I didn`t want.`` Sakura smiled, eyes down in a memory. ``Thats when Tenten told me `What are you doing?` she asked me one day, `This is Neji we`re talking about. He doesn`t let anyone in, and you`ve got to him. Go after him`. I`ll tell you, that was what got me. It was fun playing his game. And I`m pretty sure Neji had fun....Didn`t you Neji?``

That made me more then alittle confused until I heard a chuckle on the other side of the door. It opened, and there he was. Neji walked through the door and sat beside Sakura.``Hey.``

``Hey babe. I like your sister, she`s a good listener.`` Sakura said as she grabbed Neji`s hand.

.......Weird........Disturbing.......Creepy.......

I shivered and Sakura laughed.

``She thinks that its weird that any girl would like you.`` Sakura poked him.

``Hn.`` Neji said with a smile on his face before turning to face me. ``Father said that you could come to the birthday party tonight.``

I looked at him. Then jumped at him and through my arms around him.

``Neji! I get to see mom! I get to see mom!!!!!`` I screamed, maybe to load in his ear.

4$4$4$4$4$4$4$4$4$4$4$4$4$4$4

YAY! i updated.....now I want to go to bed....its 9:01 here....sleeeep.

AwesomeEyes!.......sleep.


End file.
